The Hole In the Heart
by KirstyLoveAlways
Summary: My take on the reunion after a year and how this effects there life will go on with plot and story until run out of ideas :  reviews always welcome! :
1. The meeting on the fairytale day

The Hole In The Heart Chapter 1 -

Emptiness! That is all Temperance Brennan had felt for 365 days; 8760 hours; 525600 minutes! It's not that the dig in Indonesia hadn't been amazing and they had find evidence which would change history but anthropology was never on the fore front of Brennan's mind. Only one thing was ever constantly on her mind and that was the man who ihad been thousands of miles away from her for a whole year in Afganistan. But now today Brennan would finally see Booth again after a whole year of having a hole in her heart and regretting her decision outside the Hoover building Brennan will finally get a chance to fix her mistake. But her only concern is will he still want her?

After getting up 3 hours before she needed to leave her apartment to go meet Booth she thought she would have enough time to get ready. But after showering and trying on her whole wardrobe to find something that looks nice she had ten minutes to spare. Eventually Brennan had decided to wear a fitted white blouse sowing of the curves of her body with a black skirt which cut of just above the knee to show her mile long legs. Brennan wanted to make an impression, show him that if he turned her down he would be making a big mistake because while in Maluku she had missed home. Before she had never had a home to miss but realising that Booth was her home and accepting that she loved him meant that now it was her time to put her heart on the line like he did all those months ago and tell him she wanted to give this a shot.

With ten minutes to go Brennan quickly applied her make up and brushed her hair. And then grabbed her keys and got in her car. Driving to the coffee cart, there coffe cart had to be the most nerve racking thing Temperance has ever done. She could feel her heart beat becoming erratic and her breathing become rapid. As she tried to calm herself down by repeating "It's only Booth" How many times had they spent time together just the 2 of them she thought but Brennan knew this time was different this time she had something to lose if it didn't go well.

It was a beautiful day in DC like a day out of fairy tale. The sky was a sheet of radiant blue untouched by any cloud. The water in the reflecting pool shimmered in the sunlight. The electricity of the moment created the anticipation and child like hope that Temperance had thought had disappeared with the innocence of childhood and the acceptance of life's hardships. As she sat there nervously holding 2 coffee cups tapping her foot as she started to grow impatient there was a sudden horrible thought that passed through her mind WHAT IF HE DOESN'T COME!

But at that exact moment a very tanned, very toned man walked in to view. A smiled eclipsed on to her face as she stood dropping the coffee and ran straight in to Booth's arms. There embrace seemed to last for hour's as they stood there making up for all the time that had been lost. As they pulled back and looked in to each others eye's Booth finally understood what it meant for distance making the heart grow stronger but all he had to do was convince her!


	2. The talk at the memorial

The Hole in the Heart Chapter 2 - 

They stood there gazing in to each other's eye's with smile's spread across there face's. They both knew that this was special this moment would change everything! One of them just had to have the nerve to lean in and magic would happen! Brennan knew it had to be her as it was her time to put her heart on the line. He had done it all those months ago outside the Hoover now it was her turn. She finally just leant in closed that gap between them completely erasing the line which had been drawn. As there lips finally met all nerves disappeared as feelings of love took over. The kiss started out sweetly but as Booth traced his tongue along her lower lip begging for entry the kiss became more passionate as in that moment all the years of sexual tension took over and desire set in. They stood there in front of the reflecting having an impromptu and almost inappropriate make out session they both completely forgot there surroundings.

When there kiss finally ended both breaking for air, chest pounding and there breathing erratic. Brennan finally broke the silence and she said the four words that everyone dreads to hear "We need to talk!" Booth's mind instantly went in to over drive. What can that mean? Does she love me? Was that kiss a mistake? Is there someone else? All he could do was follow Brennan as she walked past the National mall finally reaching the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. It didn't surprise him that she picked here for there talk.

Once they had sat and had both fully come to terms with what just happened Brennan finally spoke again. "That night outside the Hoover building I told you I couldn't give us a chance as I don't have an open heart but-"

"Bones-"Booth tried to interrupt but Brennan held up her hand.

"If I don't say this now I may never so please let me finish. I said I don't have an open heart and that I would be protecting you by not entering in to a relationship with you."Brennan hadn't stopped to breathe because she was worried if she did she would never finish this speech she has been practicing since she came to the realisation she loves Booth. "But a part of me wanted to be with you but until I went to Maluku I didn't realise how big that part of me was. And the pain I felt from missing you was too much Booth I experienced a physical ache in my chest from missing you! I didn't understand it at first but slowly over time I realised that I love you and have for a long time. And the reason I missed you is because where ever you are is my home. You complete me! I'm the scientist who is rational and pragmatic and you are the man with the loin heart who trusts there gut. We are good together, Booth!"

Booth just sat that stunned. He finally managed to muster up a sentence after taking a few moments to absorb what she just said. "What does that mean Bones?" He couldn't believe it meant what he thought. He didn't think he would ever be lucky enough to have Temperance Brennan wanting to be with him.

"It means Booth I want to give this a shot! On one condition or well you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything Bones, Anything!"

"You have to promise me I will never lose you as if I agree to let you in and you leave Booth it would destroy me. I have never loved some one like I love you Booth and I can't lose you. You are to important to me"

Booth wasn't sure whether tears were streaming down his face but he didn't care the love of his life was sitting in front of him telling him she loved him back. He smiled and pulled her in to him and placed the most loving kiss either had ever experienced on her lips. "Of course I won't leave Bones." He looked her straight in the eyes to make sure she understood him. "I love you so much I couldn't ever leave Bones it would kill me to not see you."

Brennan only had time to say "I love you to Booth" Before there lips were rejoined for a kiss so gentle and full of love and trust that they both knew they would never forget.


	3. Breaking the laws of physics

**AN – Sorry for being pretty MIA recently been busy and my muse was failing but got it back and have loads of ideas so check for updates soon and review review review! **

The Hole in the Heart Chapter 3 -

They sat there in each other's arms for a long time in companionable silence both lost in their own thoughts but still enjoying each other's company. When suddenly Brennan's phone rang; she laughed when she saw the caller ID. It was her very noisy best friend who had known that Booth and Brennan were meeting today. She answered the phone and before she even had a chance to greet her friend, Angela was already talking. "Sweetie, what did you do? Did you tell him? What did he say? Well I know if you told him he would want to be with you as that man has been in love with you for years but did you tell him?"

Brennan just looked at Booth with a shy smile as he removed the phone from Brennan's hand and spoke. "I'm sorry Angela but Bones is occupied right now. We are planning on going to Bone's place and just catching up! What does Bones have to tell me?" With a devilish smile on his face as he mouthed to Bones "Let's torture her a little bit more." Brennan giggled as Booth disconnected the phone and stood offering his hand to Brennan. They walked back to his car hand in hand making quiet small talk and then continued to sit in silence in the car both lost in thought about what the future may hold for them.

After arriving at Bone's apartment and getting settled with beer and blankets they cuddled together and regaled each other with stories of there adventures in Afghanistan and Maluku. Brennan explained about the project and while Booth didn't understand anything that she was talking about he thought it was adorable to listen to the passion in her voice. While Booth told funny stories from the base about the few good times he spent with the soldiers he was training. Brennan knew not to ask about anything dangerous which happened as she knew how difficult he found talking about it and decided just to be there if he needed her in the future.

After all the beers were gone and the sun had set Brennan stood and offered Booth her hand and led him to her bedroom. This moment was something she had dreamt about for years and hell had always wanted to happen. It might be to soon Brennan thought but hell I'm going to show Seeley Booth I love him the only way I know how.

As they entered the bedroom Brennan turned and kissed a feathery light kiss to Booth's mouth. Then in a low sultry voice said "Show me how to break the laws of physics and become one with you!"

That was all the encouragement Booth need as he lifted Brennan and allowed her to wrap her legs around him carrying her to the bed. For the next few hours the only sound heard in the apartment of one Dr Temperance Brennan were screams of passion and murmurs of love as she and Booth repeatedly entered the heights of ecstasy as Booth showed his Bones what making love was all about and that breaking the laws of Physics was truly possible.

Hours later as they lay in each other's arm's Booth whispered to Brennan "Go out on our first official date with me tonight?" As a smile eclipsed across Brennan's face which melted his heart as she spoke softly "Of course"


	4. Perfect specimen

**AN – I owe you guys a huge apology for not posting in what seems like forever my life just took a drastic change of course recently and haven't had a spare second but I'm back :)) have loads of ideas so check for updates soon and review review review! =)**

The Hole in the Heart Chapter 4 –

It's been 8 hours since Booth and Brennan met at the reflecting pool and Brennan is dashing around her apartment getting ready for her date with Booth. Booth left about an hour and a half ago before Angela arrived. Angela had dragged Brennan to the nearest dress store to purchase a new dress for her special night with Booth. It seemed like she had tried on every dress in the store until both Angela and Brennan were happy. Angela wanted Brennan to get a very sexy as she put it "come and get me" dress but as Brennan had already told her he had already come and got it which was then followed by an ear drum shattering scream as Angela's excitement for the two was released. However, Brennan wanted something more conservative which would show off her figure but not be too risky. Eventually they settled on a fitted red dress which cut off just above the knee. It was similar to the black dress she had worn as Roxy but slightly higher cut around her chest. Angela said the red made her skin glow.

After shopping they rushed back to Brennan's apartment so she could shower and they could get her ready for her date. Meanwhile Booth had been ringing around making reservations, he was determined to make this night amazing for Brennan and show her that he will always love her. Show her that he will not treat her like the other men and leave. He will stick by here and take care of her and make her feel loved, wanted and cared for every day.

There was a knock at Brennan's door on the dot at 7. Brennan knew exactly who it was, so while Angela rushed round tiding up and gathering the dress bag and left out make up Brennan checked her reflection in the mirror and headed towards the door. Just before Brennan answered the door she made sure that Angela was in her bedroom and has strict instructions not to come out till Brennan had left.

When Brennan opened the door she was greeted by a man dressed in a Black suit with a pristine white shirt and tie and of course his cocky belt buckle. She couldn't but smile at the man in front of her he was a perfect male specimen. Broad shoulders, toned muscles, symmetrical features and he was all hers. He was holding a bunch of Daffodils and Daisy's in one hand while he lent against the door frame looking her up and down. To him no women had ever looked so beautiful in his entire life. Her skin was glowing and her dress hugged her curves. Her auburn hair falling over hair shoulders in loose curls framing her face perfectly.

"Like the view?" Brennan asked with a sly smile as she watched him look her up and down.

"Very much, you look absolutely beautiful Temperance." Booth said flashing his charm smile. Hearing him call her by her rarely used full first name sent shivers down her spine a sensation she only felt when around Booth.

At that moment Booth stepped forward putting the flowers on the side and pulled Brennan toward him wrapping his arms around him and leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was so gentle and full of love and promises of what was to come later that night. As Brennan and Booth both became lost in the kiss Angela peeked through the gap in the door and let out a ear-splitting squeal as she saw the pair in lip lock Booths arms wrapped around Brennan's waist while Brennan clung to his lapels pulling him closer.

Angela's squeal brought them out of there moment and as they broke the kiss a slight blush appeared on Brennan's face. She was embarrassed that Angela saw them but more embarrassed that she regretted having to end the kiss.

"Aww sweetie I'm sorry I got in the way you just don't know how happy I am for you two! I have been waiting years for you to get together and now it has finally happened! So you two get off I'll sort the flower's out." Angela said from Brennan's room.

Booth laughed at Angela and then turned to face Brennan as he intertwined their fingers while he spoke. "Let's get out of her we don't want to be late for my first surprise"


End file.
